Wireless communication devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants and the like, have components that include microprocessors, input peripherals such as a keypad, special function buttons and wheels, output peripherals, and information storage means. These devices run one or more software applications such as micro-browsers, address books, and email clients. Additionally, current generations of such devices have access to a plurality of services via the Internet. A wireless device may, for example, be used to browse web sites on the Internet, to transmit and receive graphics, and to execute streaming audio and/or video applications.
Such devices are typically tested and calibrated during their respective production to ensure reliability and quality control with compliance to relevant standards and performance requirements. A wireless device typically progresses through various calibration and test stages to qualify each of its components. For mobile devices these tests may include the following: AC, DC, radiated radio frequency (RF), keys, internal microphone (mic), internal speaker, charger, buzzer, vibrator, and screen. Depending on the initial path of test development, most production lines include a series of calibration and testing stations wherein each station sequentially executes a series of calibrations and tests drawn from a test plan. Test stations often include computers that may record data obtained during testing; the data can be saved, via a data link between the computer and the device under test (DUT), from the DUT into the test station computer.
Conducting calibration and testing for increasingly complex wireless devices have resulted in increasingly longer per unit production times and/or low yield rates. Technicians on the production line are often unable to diagnose the cause of failure of a device at a test station, and have to replicate the failure in order to record dynamic device side data logs onto test station computers for later analysis by device firmware and/or software developers. Further, the production line technicians sometimes have difficulty acquiring complete and accurate logs from the devices being tested or calibrated. Conversely, the developers sometimes do not timely receive input from the production line that could be used to avoid existing or potential production line problems. A need therefore exists for a method, product and/or system for efficiently testing wireless devices and outputting original, accurate and complete device side logs during device production. Accordingly, a solution that addresses, at least in part, the above and other shortcomings is desired.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.